Sem Medo De Morrer
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Desde os cinco anos a amizade existia. Passou por pesadelos, sonhos, amores e brincadeiras. Um vínculo, uma aliança profunda. Compartilhavam vontades semelhantes, e o futuro, tinham que passar juntos. Eram irmãos de coração, e com Saga e Camus, uma nova família se encaixava. Até um dia de aula não ser tão normal quanto parecia. [ Kanon e Milo. Amizade/DeathFic. UA].


**Sem Medo de Morrer**

As delicadas patinhas batiam em seu peito, animadas. Assistia o amado tentar pegá-las, e o cachorrinho não permitindo, entrando naquela travessa brincadeira. Ora o bichinho arriscava um latido, e Saga travava uma conversa séria com ele. Acompanhava com um riso.

Estava sentado à poltrona do escritório do apartamento onde moravam, e o gêmeo, estava deitado ao chão, brincando com o cachorro. Cruzou as pernas, por um momento parando de rir, apenas para admirar com um sorriso. Virou o rosto e observou alguns retratos à prateleira na parede. Suspirou para momentos depois, se levantar.

-As duas crianças terminaram? – Aproximou-se e pegou o animal no colo, vendo o irmão se levantar em seguida. -Vem jantar, meu amor. – Saga lhe respondeu com um selinho assim que ficou de pé.

-Irei lavar as mãos e já irei. – O mais novo balançou a cabeça, seguindo para a sala de jantar, a espera-lo. Beijou o cachorro algumas vezes e o colocou no chão, que foi em busca de alguma coisa. Ainda estava animado pela brincadeira com o dono.

O geminiano ficou a observá-lo, para se sentar à mesa. Serviu duas taças de vinho, ouvindo os passos do amado, enquanto ele se aproximava e nisso, recebeu um carinhoso beijo em sua face, para vê-lo sentar.

Olhou Saga por um momento, sorrindo ao fazê-lo. Vivendo aquele momento ali, com o irmão, com o amado, realizando alguns de seus sonhos. A situação era linda, e ele, ainda mais belo.

Sentiu em seu âmago, uma nostalgia, tomou o copo entre os dedos, brindou com o gêmeo, mas se demorou, alguns instantes para tomar. Quando o fez, sorriu, com um fio de tristeza, que não deixou o mais velho perceber.

* * *

O braço se ajeitou em seu ombro, deixando o copo a ser segurado em sua mão livre, sem sentir-se _capaz_ de beber o conteúdo. -O que eu faço? Ele veio mesmo! – Engoliu, seco. -Não posso ficar bêbado.

-Então me dá esse copo. – Arrancou o copo de plástico, com o ponche que o amigo havia pego há momentos atrás. -Milo, ou você chega mais ou esse cortejo vai dar lugar para outro.

-Camus. Veio. – Enfatizou, incrédulo. Kanon riu.

-Primeiro, seu cotovelo está doendo no meu braço. – Ergueu o olhar. Estava sentado em um banco, e o outro, em pé, apoiando-se em si. -Quer que eu fale com ele? – Ameaçou de se levantar e o outro lhe fez sentar de novo.

-Eu vou. Eu... Vou. – Milo tomou coragem em um suspiro e se afastou. Kanon sorriu.

-Até que enfim.

Segundos depois, ainda sem perde-lo de vista, o escorpiano retornou. -Não posso. Não sou páreo.

O geminiano virou os olhos e riu, divertindo-se. -Não concordo. Só saberá se for falar com ele.

-Ahh... Kan... O jeito que ele conversa... Sorri... – Deixou um sorriso surgir enquanto ainda observava o ruivo conversando com alguns amigos. -O jeito que mexe nos cabelos... Até o jeito que lê...

Pouco depois, o escorpiano viu um guardanapo na sua frente, estendido pelo amigo. -Para de babar e vai, caramba. Pega, senão o Aiolia pega. – Brincou, e na ameaça, Milo sumiu da sua frente. Riu e tornou a se sentar, uma vez que a música do baile estava tediosa para o seu gosto. Esperaria Saga retornar.

Fechou as suas mãos em punhos, pois sentia-se tremer por inteiro. Estava apaixonado por aquele francês, que havia vindo para o seu colégio, de intercâmbio há alguns meses. Não só era belo, como o admirava. Poucas foram a coragens e oportunidades de conversar com ele, tinha vergonha, pois ele era diferente de si, culto, educado, inteligente.

Seus passos hesitavam a cada momento mais. Não sabia se conseguiria dizer _oi_ para ele, não sabia se convidá-lo para dançar era uma boa saída. Limpou a garganta e se aproximou de Aiolos, Aiolia e então, Camus.

O leonino cutucou o irmão, quando o escorpiano se aproximou, ambos riram, e o aquariano, se virou com a aproximação.

-Você veio. – Milo iniciou, à ele.

-É, eu disse para você que talvez viesse, se eu não tivesse nada para fazer. – O sorriso que Camus exibiu ali, o outro leu como um flerte, inclusive, as suas palavras.

-Olos, vamos pegar um ponche?

-Não, você não vai tomar. Mas vamos. – Aiolia contestou e os quatro riram, enquanto os amigos se afastaram. Milo ficou _ainda_ mais nervoso e trêmulo.

-É bom vê-lo aqui. Fico feliz. – Respondeu, assim que se voltou à ele.

-Achei que estaria com o seu par. – Camus brincou naquelas palavras, olhando o escorpiano de forma felina. -Que não me notaria aqui. – Viu o outro enrubescer.

-Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas meu par _acabou_ de chegar, olha a coincidência! – O viu dar um breve riso e aquilo lhe fez sorrir, assim como fitar o gesto do ruivo, que notou.

Milo estendeu a mão. O outro olhou. -Dança comigo, Camus? – O viu, olhar em volta. -Não me importo nem um pouco com o que vão achar. – Suas palavras foram mais firmes e agradáveis aos ouvidos do aquariano. -Se incomodarem você, fugimos para outro lugar.

Entrando no flerte, o francês estendeu a mão, mas hesitou tocar na do outro. -É tão firme em saber que fugiria com você.

-E por que não? – Sorriu, da mesma forma. -A festa está parada, embora, o melhor dela esteja já aqui, agora.

-Essa cantada funciona?

-Você quem vai me dizer. – Ambos riram, mas o riso do francês chegou a ser sensual.

-Vamos então ver pela dança, como _você_ se sai. – Por fim, Camus tocou na mão do loiro. Ambos se entreolharam e Milo não evitou entrelaçar os seus dedos aos dele, que permitiu o gesto.

* * *

-Tão radiante! – Kanon comentou, virando a dose do copo. Ria, vendo o melhor amigo sorrir, bobo. -Se você não fosse meu amigo, poderia acreditar que você parecia uma menininha. – Levou um tapa do escorpiano.

-Ah! Kan, eu fiquei tão feliz! Ele aceitou namorar comigo. Kanon! Estou n-a-m-o-r-a-n-d-o. Com o homem da minha vida.

-Falando assim, parece que já quer casar.

-Quem sabe. – Olhou o amigo e sorriu, com carinho.

-Está mesmo apaixonado?

-Amo o Camus. Desde o primeiro momento que ele surgiu na minha frente. Eu sabia que era ele... Sabia, Kanon. – Encostou a sua cabeça com a do amigo, que sorriu com o carinho.

-Milo. – Olhou para o copo dele, pensativo. -Crescemos juntos. Desde os cinco anos, né?

-Sim. Tenho que suportar você e o Saga desde os cinco anos. – Brincou e levou um cutucão.

-É a primeira vez que vejo você dizer que ama alguém. Claro, além de mim, porque... Sou eu. – Disse, orgulhoso e o amigo concordou com a cabeça.

-Vish. Presunçoso. Credo. – Brincou e beijou o rosto do geminino.

-Vão achar que sou seu namorado.

-Pelo Amor de Deus, Kanon. Que horror. – A brincadeira surtiu um riso alto do geminiano. -Kanon, eu te amo. – O relembrou, virando o rosto para olhá-lo, sério. -Isso ninguém vai me tirar. Amo você e amo o Camus. A diferença é que você é o meu irmão bebê.

- _Friendzoned_ , Milo? Que mancada, trabalhei desde os cinco anos para te impressionar e isso o que eu levo, que merda. – Praguejou, ainda na _zoeira_ e Milo tornou a rir, divertido. -Bebê uma ova, sou mais maduro que o Saga. – Fez certa pose ao balcão.

Riu mais uma vez. -Isso eu sei que não. – Tomou o fim de seu copo, havia dividido a dose da tequila em duas vezes. Estava casual com o amigo, e a bebida não era o foco da noite de ambos. -E você e o Saga, hein? É duro ainda esconder dos pais, né?

Kanon balançou a cabeça. -Tenho muito medo da mãe nos pegar e eles nos separarem. – Virou o seu corpo para ele. -Não aguentaria ficar separado do Saga. O amo mais que tudo. – Disse, sério e apaixonado. -Não podemos contar, não podemos revelar. Você é o único que sabe.

-Morreria com esse segredo se assim quisesse. Embora eu sempre vá votar em que conte para eles e o mundo. – Deu de ombros. -É a felicidade de vocês.

-Deixa nós terminarmos o colégio, trabalharmos. Saga e eu teremos a nossa casa, nosso cachorro e nosso filho e você e o Camus vão ser os nossos vizinhos de porta, combinado?

-Ah! Eu queria morar com vocês, mas isso não vai dar certo. – Brincou, sorrindo ao olhar para ele.

-Não faço _ménage_ , Milo, esquece isso. – O escorpiano riu divertido pela seriedade fingida nas palavras dele. -Nem seu _voyeurismo_ , por favor.

-Mas combinado. Nós quatro vamos achar um lugar para sermos vizinhos. – Milo levou a mão ao rosto do outro, sorrindo, com carinho.

* * *

Colocou o caderno em cima da pia, certificando-se se o local estava seco. A mochila, deixou aos seus pés, no chão. Prendia o cabelo loiro e ondulado em um rabo de cavalo médio. Olhava a si mesmo no espelho, sério.

-Essa seriedade toda é apreensão? Milo, você não é virgem, e o Camus lhe disse que também não é.

-Para você ver o que sinto por ele. Estou suando frio desde ontem. Não é o nosso primeiro encontro, mas é a nossa primeira vez. Combinamos de ir jantar e depois ir par um motel.

-O que falou para os seus pais?

-Eles conhecem o Camus, então pelo jeito deles, que eles acham, disse que iria estudar. Eles estão orgulhosos, dizendo que me tornei disciplinado. – Kanon gargalhou e Milo acabou rindo. -O Saga ficou lá fora, não é?

-Sim. Ia esperar o Camus para você. Preciso avisar o Sa que - O geminiano se interrompeu. Se incomodou ao ouvir uma gritaria do lado de fora do banheiro masculino. Atreveu-se ir até a porta, viu muitos alunos correndo.

-O que aconteceu, Kan? – Em seguida à sua pergunta, um estouro assustou o escorpiano. -Kanon. – O chamou, para que entrasse.

-O que será que houve? – Murmurou, entrando de volta. -Vamos?

-O que-?

-Tem um monte de aluno gritando, correndo, uns chorando e esse barulho. Pareceu um tiro. - Milo engoliu seco e pegou no braço dele. -Ou a gente sai com o povo ou a gente se esconde.

-Milo, o que tá sugerindo? – Pouco depois, o barulho foi cessando. Um olhou para outro.

-Será que isso é treino de emergência? – Em seguida, novos estouros. -Kanon, eu estou com medo. – Confessou. Pegou seus pertences e ajudou o amigo a pegar os dele. -Vamos nos esconder.

-A gente pode fugir. – Kanon sugeriu, sacando o seu celular para avisar Saga. Ao retirar o aparelho de dentro do bolso da mochila, viu diversas ligações dele, assim como mensagens. Foi sua vez de engolir seco, pelo que leu, mas, escondeu-o dentro da calça, assim que a porta do banheiro se abriu.

-Achei que eu tivesse assustado todo mundo. – Disse, maldoso e notando que ambos os garotos à sua frente, olharam para a sua mão, que empunhava um fuzil.

Milo e Kanon estavam encostados às pias, um colado ao outro. Os corações saltados, e visivelmente, o escorpiano era o mais desesperado; enquanto Kanon praguejava mentalmente que não tinha visto a mensagem antes.

 _-Meu amor! Sai daí, tá acontecendo alguma coisa! SAI AGORA!_

-Por favor! – A voz trêmula de Milo cortou o silêncio pesado ali. Via que o homem à sua frente estava abatido, desgastado, louco. -Nos deixa ir embora! Prometemos não contar nada para ninguém. – Aquela altura, Milo começava a tremer. Pegou na mão de Kanon, entrelaçando os dedos, frios de medo. O outro lhe apertava os dedos, não mais calmo, mas ligeiramente mais controlado.

-Ah claro! Deixarei. – Riu, sádico. -Aí me entrego a polícia e tudo termina um conto de fadas. – Ambos assistiram o outro recarregar a arma.

Houve um ímpeto de Kanon, puxar Milo e saírem correndo do banheiro enquanto o outro parecia se distrair, houve a tentativa, mas para a surpresa do geminiano, houve um revolver revelado, retirado da calça dele, apontando para ambos. -Seu amigo pediu, eu vou deixar.

Olhou para o melhor amigo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Milo tremia mais e Kanon começava a fazer o mesmo, devido à frustração de não ter conseguido fugir com ele. Começou a pensar em Saga, e no desespero que ele também estava. Queria revê-lo. Abraçá-lo e jogar Milo nos braços de Camus.

-O que vai fazer? Vale tanto a pena assim? – Arriscou, bravo, ao atirador.

-Shh! Kanon. – Chamou sua atenção, perdendo o chão. – Para, ele vai atirar.

-Foi decidido. Estou aqui, agora terminarei o que tenho para fazer. Tem gente que merece pagar. É foda, mas é assim. – Disse, mostrando-se ressentido, mesmo que seu semblante fosse cruel. -Nossa, o seu amigo aí tá se acabando de chorar, hein? PARA, AGORA. – A mira era Milo, naquele instante.

Kanon sentia o melhor amigo quase se aninhar em si, de medo, mas notava que ao mesmo tempo, tinha muito medo de se mexer e levar um tiro. -Milo, vai ficar tudo bem. – Murmurou.

-Vai mesmo. Vou ser bondoso, porque essa cena de um homem assim é cômica. – Kanon o olhou com ira. Ia responder quando o viu continuar. -Pode ir. – Olhou de um a outro. -Um dos dois. – O sangue no rosto do geminiano fugiu ao ouvir aquilo.

- **O quê**?

-Loirinho, você é idiota? Eu disse que um pode ir embora, o outro fica, porque não terminei o que vim fazer.

Milo, ao se dar conta do que ouviu, também, entreolhou Kanon. -Mi, vai. – Via a cabeça dele, balançar, negativa, desesperadamente.

O escorpiano se recordou de Saga, assim como os planos que o amigo ali, lhe revelou dias atrás. Seria um pecado cortar a relação daqueles gêmeos. Seria um pecado cortar o sonho de seu melhor amigo.

Ainda tremia, quando olhou o atirador. -Eu fico.

-Milo, cala a boca! – Respondeu, nervoso. -Sai daqui.

-Sério que eu vou ter que resolver isso, mocinhas? Um ou dois, para mim que se foda. Estou dando a chance de um de vocês sair e espalhar o meu legado.

-Legado? Você é covarde. – Saga veio à sua mente novamente. Pedia perdão ao amado, por aquilo. Era revoltante e o desejava. Mas não podia deixar que Milo, que estava tão feliz e realizado com o namorado, não tivesse a oportunidade de ficar com Camus.

O escorpiano se afastou do amigo. Ficar junto à ele, seria pior. E Saga também o esperava. Fechou os olhos, mentalizando Camus por um momento. _Como_ desejava ficar com ele. Não havia dúvidas, o francês tinha **sim** roubado o seu coração.

Era irrevogável que **permaneceria** com ele.

-Eu disse que eu fico! – A voz do escorpiano ressoou o banheiro. E tremia ainda mais ao ver o revolver ser empunhado a si.

Ainda mais revoltado, Kanon pegou o amigo pela roupa, puxando-o para fora do banheiro, mas foi repelido, com dificuldade. Milo lhe empurrou para longe.

-Não tenho o dia todo! – Gritou o atirador, já não mais evitando o dedo ao gatilho.

-MILO! – Kanon caiu no chão, se arrastando a um primeiro momento, para um canto do banheiro, abraçando a si, assustado. Notou que o outro tornou a empunhar a arma, Kanon fechou os olhos e cobriu a orelhas, tentando abafar um segundo tiro que ocorreu.

Ao abrir os olhos, se deu conta que era o único ali, restante. Tornou a tremer de horror ainda mais, ao se arrastar para perto de Milo, que gemia de dor. Colocou sua cabeça em seu colo. -Mi! Vai ficar bem! Idiota! Porque fez isso? – As lágrimas, não conseguia cessá-las. – Colocou uma das mãos a pressionar a ferida dele, evitando o sangue que perdia, em seu peito. -Mi, fica comigo! Que porra, você é meu vizinho! – Chamava a sua atenção, não podia perde-lo.

Com a outra mão, buscou o celular. Ligava para o próprio gêmeo, que ainda tentava contato consigo.

-Sa! Sa! – Clamava pelo irmão. -O Milo!

-Kan... – Se interrompeu ao celular ao ouvir a voz dele, consigo.

-Fala. – Embargado e trêmulo em sua voz, lhe dava total atenção.

-Camus... Eu... O Amo... – Tentou sorrir, com muita dificuldade, a dor era intensa, dilacerante. -Kan... – Buscou pelos olhos dele, enquanto o outro buscava por sua mão, a apertando. -Eu... Te amo, Kanon.

As batidas em seu peito falharam, assim como a sua voz, ao sentir Milo cedendo.

Era um _pesadelo_. Tinha que ser.

* * *

Rosas vermelhas. Sabia que Milo não era muito entendedor de flores, mas essas, ele sempre achava as mais bonitas. Apertou o buquê ao seu peito, enquanto caminhava em silêncio. Por mais que o sol batesse na grama, bem presente, não lhe indicava conforto. Jamais.

A cada passo, se recordava. Milo tinha fama no colégio, mas não havia conhecido nada daquilo, durante a sua estadia. Uma de suas maiores qualidades, era o seu ciúme. Brigavam, mas no fundo, sentia-se amado, só da maneira dele. Em sua cabeça, jamais pensou deixar espaço para um relacionamento, sério, quando encontrou com o escorpiano a primeira vez.

Mesmo na juventude, tinham planos. Após o seu intercâmbio terminar, tinha que voltar à Paris. E Milo disse que iria com ele, se assim quisesse. A dedicação que ele lhe dava, jamais alguém quis se aproximar tanto. Cansava de ouvir que era frio, que não gostava de ninguém.

Milo passou essa _barreira_ de incômodo. Quis mais. Muito mais e que estava sim disposto a lhe dar. Mas o tiraram de si.

Tiraram o seu Milo de seus braços.

Uma lágrima teimou em escorrer atrás dos óculos escuros, e então, se sentou. Depositou o buquê vermelho vivo por cima do mármore, tirou algumas folhas caídas.

-Estou bravo com você. Prometeu ir para Paris comigo e acabei indo sozinho. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado lá, mas me sentiria ainda mais sozinho, Milo. Aqui... Ainda posso te ver, mesmo que... Dessa forma. – Camus fitava cada letra escrita, cada detalhe que talvez tivesse perdido.

Mas conhecia tudo, minuciosamente. Há dez anos o visitava, toda semana. Cuidava de seu local de descanso, trazia nova flores, limpava e conversava. Seguiu em frente com os estudos e o trabalho, mas apenas nisso, pois em outros campos, não dava atenção, não dava prioridade.

A forma como ele lhe _lia_ , era inigualável.

-Dez anos, né... – Sorriu, com cordialidade ao ouvir a voz de Kanon. -E esse _puto_ me deixou na mão. – Camus riu pela forma que se referiu ao amado. Às vezes se constrangia, às vezes tinha ciúme, mas a forma quase que pueril com que Milo e Kanon se tratavam, era divertido e puro.

O ruivo virou para olhá-lo. -Acho que se ele tivesse vivo, eu tinha o matado de novo.

Saga sorriu, enquanto Kanon buscava o seu peito para se aninhar, em um choro silencioso. -Não só você tinha feito isso, Camus, eu garanto.

-Reunião... – Camus se ajeitou, onde se sentava.

Aiolia vinha em sua direção, com Aiolos atrás. Cada um, levava uma flor branca nas mãos. O leonino depositou a sua, enquanto o irmão ainda estava longe.

Abraçou Camus, com força. Pouco depois, o mais velho se aproximou e colocou a sua homenagem junto das outras. -Sinto muito, Camus. – Aiolos murmurou, enquanto assistia com tristeza Aiolia permanecer abraçado com o francês. Depois, olhou os gêmeos. Doía ver o mais novo deles naquele pranto.

-Porque nós cinco não saímos hoje? Acho que o Milo ia gostar. – O geminiano mais velho sugeriu.

-Ou ficar bravo que a gente não o convidou. – A graça feita pelo leonino relaxou o clima no grupo.

-Saga está convidando, depois o Mi não pode reclamar. – Kanon complementou, se afastando dos braços do amado.

Tirou do bolso de trás de sua calça, um pequeno porta-retratos, uma foto sua com o melhor amigo, depositou perto das flores. Mantinha uma cópia da mesma foto, em casa.

-Vamos, Sa... ? – Pediu, pegando em seu pulso. Saga consentiu, silencioso.

-Conseguiram adotar o cachorrinho? – Camus perguntou, educado, se levantando e se afastando de Aiolia, que ainda permaneceu perto de si.

-Anteontem. – Kanon respondeu. -Milo iria adorá-lo. – Complementou, em um sorriso triste.

-Vem, Olia. – Tocou no ombro do irmão, com carinho, não evitando não chorar. -Vamos recusar a saída, mas nos veremos. O mais novo balançou a cabeça, concordando, não gostava dos gêmeos, e não participaria daquilo.

-Camus, me liga mais tarde. – Aiolia pediu ao amigo, de forma preocupada e assim, se despediu depois de pegar carinhosamente na mão do francês.

-Pode deixar. – Depois da despedia, virou para os gêmeos. -Sim, podemos sair, seria bom. – Deixou a demonstrar que precisava anuviar a mente. Saga, pousou uma mão sua no ombro dele. -Kanon, como está?

-Não estamos diferentes. – Respondeu, triste e sincero. -Ainda não lido, ainda não supero, apesar de ter me conformado.

-O Milo vai ficar nos devendo essa. A gente cobra, vai ver. – Camus deu um sorriso nostálgico, ao ouvir aquilo.

* * *

Notas:  
-Por mais que possa parecer, esse enredo não é Milo x Kanon. Quis trabalhar a amizade deles, trazendo o Universo Original e a cena de Hades, aqui, assim como os mais próximos deles: Olos, Olia, Camus e Saga.

-A história de inspiração, veio de um filme que assisti há um bom tempo: Sem Medo de Morrer ( _Life Before Her Eyes_ ), que segue essa linha.

-A cronologia pode confundir, mas segui o estilo do filme. Ora pulava para o atual (a personagem que ficou viva e adulta, da mesma forma que pulava para a juventude e o fatídico momento), ora para o passado.

-Gosto muito de _death fics_ e dramas e tudo mais, mas é doloroso, sempre, escrever coisas assim com _shipps_ que amo.

-Geminha, espero que tenha gostado desse toque de draminha. S2.


End file.
